


The Strange Man

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Children exchanged glances.





	The Strange Man

I never created Batman TAS canon.

Children exchanged glances as the Sewer King stuttered during lessons.

THE END


End file.
